A major problem with nucleic acid amplification and more especially with PCR is the generation of unspecific amplification products. In many cases, this is due to an unspecific oligonucleotide priming and subsequent primer extension event prior to the actual thermocycling procedure itself, since thermostable DNA polymerases are also moderately active at ambient temperature. For example, amplification products due to eventually by chance occurring primer dimerisation and subsequent extension are observed frequently. In order to overcome this problem, it is well known in the art to perform a so called “hot start” PCR, wherein one component essential for the amplification reaction is either separated from the reaction mixture or kept in an inactive state until the temperature of the reaction mixture is being raised for the first time. Since the polymerase cannot function under these conditions, there is no primer elongation during the period when the primers can bind non-specifically. In order to achieve this effect, several methods have been applied:    a) Physical Separation of the DNA Polymerase
The physical separation can be obtained for example by a barrier of solid wax, which separates the compartment containing the DNA polymerase from the compartment containing the bulk of the other reagents. During the first heating step the wax is then melting automatically and the fluid compartments are mixed (Chou, Q., et al., Nucleic Acids Res 20 (1992) 1717-23, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,876). Alternatively, the DNA polymerase is affinity immobilized on a solid support prior to the amplification reaction and only released into the reaction mixture by a heat mediated release (Nilsson, J., et al., Biotechniques 22 (1997) 744-51). Both methods, however are time consuming and inconvenient to perform.    b) Chemical Modification of DNA Polymerase
For this type of hot start PCR, the DNA polymerase is reversibly inactivated as a result of a chemical modification. More precisely, heat labile blocking groups are introduced into the Taq DNA polymerase which renders the enzyme inactive at room temperature (U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,258). These blocking groups are removed at high temperature during a pre-PCR step such that the enzyme is becoming activated. Such a heat labile modification, for example can be obtained by coupling Citraconic Anhydride or Aconitric Anhydride to the Lysine residues of the enzyme (U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,152). Enzymes carrying such modifications are meanwhile commercially available as Amplitaq Gold (Moretti, T., et al., Biotechniques 25 (1998) 716-22) or FastStart DNA polymerase (Roche Molecular Biochemicals). However, the introduction of blocking groups is a chemical reaction which arbitrarily occurs on all sterically available Lysine residues of the enzyme. Therefore, the reproducibility and quality of chemically modified enzyme preparations may vary and can hardly be controlled.    c) Recombinant Modification of DNA Polymerase
Cold sensitive mutants of Taq polymerase have been prepared by means of genetic engineering. These mutants differ from the wildtype enzyme in that they lack the N-terminus (U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,557). In contrast to native or wild type recombinant Taq polymerase, these mutants are completely inactive below 35° C. and thus may be used in some cases for performing a hot start PCR. However, the N-terminal truncated cold sensitive mutant form requires low salt buffer conditions, has a lower processivity as compared to the wild type enzyme and thus can only be used for the amplification of short target nucleic acids. Moreover, since the truncated form lacks 5′-3′ exonuclease activity, it can not be used for real time PCR experiments based on the TaqMan detection format.    d) DNA Polymerase Inhibition by Nucleic Acid Additives
Extension of non-specifically annealed primers has been shown to be inhibited by the addition of short double stranded DNA fragments (Kainz, P., et al., Biotechniques 28 (2000) 278-82). In this case, primer extension is inhibited at temperatures below the melting point of the short double stranded DNA fragment, but independent from the sequence of the competitor DNA itself. However, it is not known, to which extent the excess of competitor DNA influences the yield of the nucleic acid amplification reaction.
Alternatively, oligonucleotide Aptamers with a specific sequence resulting in a defined secondary structure may be used. Such Aptamers have been selected using the SELEX Technology for a very high affinity to the DNA polymerase (U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,502, Lin, Y., and Jayasena, S., D., J. Mol. Biol. 271 (1997) 100-11). The presence of such Aptamers within the amplification mixture prior to the actual thermocycling process itself again results in a high affinity binding to the DNA polymerase and consequently a heat labile inhibition of its activity (U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,130). Due to the selection process, however, all so far available Aptamers can only be used in combination with one particular species of DNA polymerase.    e) Taq DNA Antibodies
An alternative approach to achieve heat labile inhibition of Taq DNA polymerase is the addition of monoclonal antibodies raised against the purified enzyme (Kellogg, D., E., et al., Biotechniques 16 (1994) 1134-7; Sharkey, D., J., et al., Biotechnology (NY) 12 (1994) 506-9). Like the oligonucleotide Aptamers, the antibody binds to Taq DNA polymerase with high affinity at ambient temperatures in an inhibitory manner (U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,671). The complex is resolved in a preheating step prior to the thermocycling process itself. This leads to a substantial time consuming prolongation of the amplification as a whole, especially if protocols for rapid thermocycling are applied (WO 97/46706).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,619 discloses a specific embodiment for performing PCR using a hot start antibody, wherein besides Taq polymerase, e.g. Exonuclease III from E. coli is added as a supplement to the amplification mixture in order to digest unspecific primer dimer intermediates. As disclosed above, Exonuclease III recognizes double-stranded DNA as a substrate, like, for example, target/primer-or target/primer extension product hybrids. Digestion is taking place by means of cleavage of the phosphodiester bond at the 5′ end of the 3′ terminal deoxynucleotide residue. Since this type of exonuclease is active at ambient temperatures, all unspecifically annealed primers and primer extension products therefore are digested. This results in some embodiments in an even enhanced specificity of the amplification reaction. Yet, digestion of the unspecific primers dependent on the duration of the preincubation time may lead to a substantial and uncontrolled decrease in primer concentration, which in turn may affect the amplification reaction itself.    f) Usage of Modified Primers Alone or in Combination with Exonucleases
EP 0 799 888 and GB 2293238 disclose an addition of 3′ blocked oligonucleotides to PCR reactions. Due to the 3′ block, these oligonucleotides can not act as primers. The blocked oligonucleotides are designed to compete/interact with the PCR primers which results in reduction of non-specific products.
Another alternative is the use of phosphorothioate oligonucleotide primers in combination with an exonuclease III in the PCR reaction mixes (EP 0 744 470). In this case, a 3′ exonuclease, which usually accepts double stranded as well as single stranded DNA substrates, degrades duplex artefacts such as primer dimers as well as carry over amplicons, while leaving the single stranded amplification primers undegraded. Similarly, the usage of primers with a basic modified 3′ end and template dependent removal by E. coli Endonuclease IV has been suggested (U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,607).
A particular embodiment of the general idea is found in EP 1 275 735. Its specification discloses a composition for performing a nucleic acid amplification reaction comprising (i) a thermostable DNA-polymerase, (ii) a thermostable 3′-5′ Exonuclease, and (iii) at least one primer for nucleic acid amplification with a modified 3′ terminal residue which is not elongated by said thermostable DNA-polymerase as well as methods for performing a PCR reaction using this composition.
However, it is major drawback of the disclosed alternatives that for each PCR reaction, modified primers are required, which lead to increased requirements regarding increase the cost for each individual assay.    g) Other PCR Additives
Other organic additives known in the art like DMSO, betaines, and formamides (WO 99/46400; Hengen, P. N., Trends Biochem Sci 22 (1997) 225-6; Chakrabarti, R., and Schutt, C. E., Nucleic Acids Res 29 (2001) 2377-81) result in an improvement of amplification of GC rich sequences, rather than prevention of primer dimer formation. Similarly, heparin may stimulate in vitro run-on transcription presumably by removal of proteins like histones in order to make chromosomal DNA accessible (Hildebrand, C. E., et al., Biochimica et Biophysica Acta 477 (1977) 295-311).
It is also known that addition of single strand binding protein (U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,603) or tRNA, (Sturzenbaum, S. R., Biotechniques 27 (1999) 50-2) results in non-covalent association of these additives to the primers. This association is disrupted when heating during PCR. It was also found that addition of DNA helicases prevent random annealing of primers (Kaboev, O. K., et al., Bioorg Khim 25 (1999) 398-400). Furthermore, poly-glutamate (WO 00/68411) in several cases may be used in order to inhibit polymerase activity at low temperatures.
Moreover, it is known that polyanionic polymerase inhibitors may control the activity of thermostable DNA polymerases dependent on the applied incubation temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,165 discloses a hot start embodiment, characterized in that inactive polymerase-inhibitor complexes are formed at temperatures below 40° C. Between 40° C. and 55° C., the inhibitor competes with the template DNA for binding to the Taq polymerase, whereas at temperatures above 55° C., the inhibitor is displaced from the polymerase active site. Yet, the inhibitor tends to reduce the obtainable product yield, when primers with lower annealing temperatures are used.    h) Magnesium Sequestration
Since thermostable polymerases are known for a long time to be active only in presence of Mg2+ cations, a sequestration of magnesium prior to the start of the thermocycling protocol has been attempted in order to avoid mispriming and unspecifying primer extension. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,341, Mg2+ may be present in form of a precipitate and thus unavailable at the beginning of the amplification reaction. Upon temperature increase during the first round of thermocycling, the precipitate dissolves and Mg2+ becomes fully available within the first 3 cycles. Such a solution has been shown to be fairly applicable and capable of providing good hot start results. On the other hand, such a solution does not allow the preparation of mastermixes containing all reagents except primer and target nucleic acid which are necessary to perform a nucleic acid amplification reaction. As a consequence, inter-assay data reproducibility and data comparisons are complicated. In addition, it has been disclosed to add Mg2+ binding peptides to an amplification solution
In order to generaste a desired hot start effect (PCT/EP2007/001585).
In view of the outlined prior art it was an object of the invention to provide an improved alternative composition and method for hot start PCR, which allows for an inhibition of unspecific priming and primer extension not only prior to the amplification process itself but also during the thermocycling process. More precisely, it was an object of the invention to provide an alternative composition and method for hot start PCR, where no extension of non specifically annealed primers can take place.